Enjoy The Silence
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Mulder wakes up in the middle of the night and is grateful that Scully is with him. Okay I'm sorry but the summary blows :


Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to Depeche Mode.

A big hug goes out to my Sugarplum, for giving me her verdict, on this written-in-30 mins- sonfic.

* * *

><p><span>Enjoy The Silence<span>

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand?_

He couldn't drown any of it out. His head was full with so much noise and emotion. His head felt like it was going to explode with pressure and he felt like he wanted to die. The pain was excruciating, worse than anything he had felt before. Anything to black out the constant barrage of wordless images, too many half spoken conversations and painful memories. The stream of pictures and conversations blurred until he couldn't see individual faces or images and the words he heard turned into a single monotonous tone. It was all too much now, but suddenly one word, one image made itself known in the midst of swirling nothingness.

_Oh my little girl_

Scully. Her copper hair, blue eyes, perfectly shaped little nose and her rose coloured lips.

"Scully!" he cried as she shot up in bed. Looking around, he found her still sleeping peacefully next to him. She was sleeping on her front, her back exposed to the cool night air as their bed sheets had found their way down to her waist, hours before. She looked like an Angel, as the moonlight shining through the slats of the Venetian blind fell in razor sharp shards of washed out blue across the room.

"Scully…" he whispered, stroking her cheek, removing a few stray red hairs that had fallen across her face as she slept. Knowing that she was next to him was enough to give him peace of mind. He settled back down next to Scully, keeping her close to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. He was comforted by her nearness.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Scully squeezed his arm as though subconsciously aware of his pain. Maybe she knew? They didn't need words to communicate so Scully probably was fully aware of him in her dream state and was comforting him in her own way. Scully stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. Concern crept into her face as she saw the confusion in his eyes, but before she could say a word, he placed his fingertips lightly on her mouth, motioning that that there was no need for her to say anything. She nodded at him and moved closer to him so that she was lay half on top of him and stretched her arm across his waist, resting her head in the crook of his neck and settled down to sleep. She knew what he needed and so didn't question him. They were so deeply connected, that even in the middle of the night their minds blurry with sleep, they both knew what the other needed, what they wanted. It was always unspoken.

_Vows are spoken _

_To be broken_

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

_Pleasures remain_

Scully lifted her head off his chest and gently kissed him. That kiss said what she didn't verbalise. It reminded him of the promises they had made, memories they had shared and of a life they had yet to live. Mulder responded to her kiss and deepened it, running his hands through her hair. He flipped her over so she was underneath him and proceeded to forget his nightmares by filling all his senses with nothing but Dana Scully.

_So does the pain_

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

They curled up in each others arms, safe and contented and loved.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

All through this midnight encounter, not a word was spoken between the pair. Words were very unnecessary.

_Enjoy the silence_

That's what they will do. Just enjoy the silence until the daylight hours.

The End


End file.
